sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Dawne Jiang
Name: Dawne Jiang Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Philosophy, Psychology, Anime, Manga, Cosplay, Creating costumes. Appearance: Dawne stands 5'6", and weighs about 135 lbs. Her hair is naturally black, but she has bleached it, with green and red streaks. It goes just past her shoulders, and is always let down. Her bangs are cut shorter than the rest of her hair, coming down to about eye level. She usually keeps this hair tucked behind her ears, but occasionally it was fall out in front of her face, causing her to having a bad habit of fidgeting with her hair. Being of a mixed race, she takes characteristics from both her parents. She takes more after her father, although her eyes are from her mother. As such, her eyes look large on her face, and are a baby blue colour. On the day of the trip, Dawne was wearing a white and red striped polo shirt, red knee-length skirt, white knee socks, and red Converse All-Star shoes. Biography: Dawne Jiang was born in St. Paul, Minnesota, the child of a Chinese father and a Swedish mother. Her father worked in construction, while her mother worked for a catering company she would eventually take over when the former owner retired. Dawne's childhood wasn't anything special. Her parents were strict, but allowed her more and more leeway as she grew older. Growing up, Dawne loved her Saturday cartoons, and it was through these that she would eventually be exposed to anime. When she was about 8 or 9 years old, many animes were being imported to North America: Pokemon, Digimon, Sailor Moon, Card Captor Sakura, just to name a few. Dawne absolutely loved these shows, and as she got older, this didn't change. She started finding other shows, first ones that had been dubbed in English, then eventually finding subtitled Japanese versions. From here she went onto manga. Dawne would go to her first anime convention when she was 14, and after seeing all the people dressed as their favorite characters, spent time over the next year creating one of her own. The costume was admittedly horrible, but at the time Dawne was just proud that she made the costume without any help, and over the years, the quality of her work has steadily increased. Upon entering High School, her parents were kind enough to not push her into anything she didn't want to do, and thus she was able to take courses that interested her. She was very interested in the mind, and so she ended up taking both philosophy and psychology, and loves them both equally. Her grades in those two subjects are always her best, usually in the mid 80's, while the rest of her grades are in the low to mid 70's. Over time, she has begun to develop the ability to determine a person's mood and sometimes even the actions they're about to take based on body language and facial expressions, something that can occasionally get her into trouble when she calls someone on it. Dawne can talk with people very easily, but has a tendency to over-analyze them, possible estranging people she meets, who may not like being analyzed as such, and since Dawne likes to speak whatever is on her mind, this can be a problem. The ones who make it past this initial meeting will find she is fiercely loyal, and will defend them at a moment's notice. Her particular group of friends are mostly other anime fans, and often hangs out with them, though she doesn't mind talking with people outside of her "clique" Personality wise, at first glance she will just seem like a typical anime nerd, and will often be very animated when speaking, moving her arms around willy nilly. Upon getting to know her however, you will find a deeply intelligent young woman who is always willing to engage in debates on almost any topic. She also is very loyal to her friends, and this is admittedly a trait she picked up from the various animes she has watched, where the central themes was always about sticking by your friends no matter the odds. Advantages: Because Dawne is able to interpret body language, she can often predict what someone is going to say or do before they do it. Disadvantages: Dawne is by no stretch of the imagination a fighter, although she will put herself in harms way for friends. At the same time, her tendency to over-analyze people she meets has driven some of them away, and has no doubt made some enemies over time. Designated Number: Female Student no. 25 --- Designated Weapon: Gun Holster Conclusion: Hopefully G25 will be able to predict if someone is about to shoot her or not because she'll be out of luck if she can't. The imaginary gun in her lovely holster won't be able to do much, unfortunately. I predict that G25 will be easy pickings for the players. The above biography is as written by Rocky2010. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Rocky '''Kills: None Killed By: Collar detonation (deliberately remained in a danger zone) Collected Weapons: Gun holster (to Ericka Bradley), Skorpion vz.61 (from Rekka Saionji, to Lucas Lupradio) Allies: Rekka Saionji Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Dawne woke up in the southern felled forest, and was completely unaware of the scene of Dallas Reynolds's death going on around her. Upon seeing other people in her vicinity, she fled, only to be unable to get herself out of the forest. She found herself observing the group of Claire Lambert, Julian Avery, and David Meramac, and stayed out of sight. As soon as more people started to show up, Dawne fled. She arrived at the tennis court near the mansion, and was happy to find two people there: Lily Ainsworth and her boyfriend Rekka Saionji. Lily left once she saw Dawne arrive, and Rekka tended to Dawne's small wounds. They stayed at the tennis court until the next morning, where the area they were staying was declared a Danger Zone. When she realized that Rekka would protect her with his life, Dawne held him at gunpoint and told him to run, even shooting him. Only moments after Rekka escapes, Dawne's collar blows, ending her life. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Ugh, there are way too many lovey dovey couples on this trip. So many people willing to die for one another, it's sickening. C'mon, this little girl could probably have put that gun to much better use, but instead it's currently doing someone else a whole lotta good. Ms. Jiang, you should really have sorted out your priorities better. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Dawne, in chronological order. The Past: *Twice the Flavour Pre-Game: *Turning the Clock, Catching a Hand *Timely Extension of the Gift V4: *Orientation *Bump in the Night *What She Came For Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dawne Jiang. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Dawne wasn't a terrible character, but two things about her bothered me. The first was that she was defined nearly entirely by her relationships with other characters. While we see lots of support characters in SOTF, Dawne's thoughts and drama and story revolved entirely around a small cast of characters and she didn't really ever do anything for herself. This became even more problematic because several big things from her backstory got alluded to but never actually spelled out, leaving a lot of her character to vague implication. The other thing that bugged me is that her suicide came out of nowhere and in how she executed it she managed to pick the method least conducive to her own goals. Why scare Rekka out of the danger zone with the gun (depriving him of a weapon in the process) when it had already been announced that pulling one's collar set it off? If Rekka wouldn't flee a DZ if Dawne was already dead, he wouldn't leave her behind alive, either. So, basically Dawne comes off as picking a really bizarre and ineffective method of accomplishing goals that come out of nowhere, all of which I think could've been foreshadowed and built up to better had she not just kicked it so soon. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students